kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts coded
Kingdom Hearts coded is die vierde speletjie in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, plaasvind net voordat die Epiloog van Kingdom Hearts II en besit 'n diep verbintenis met Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Dit is 'n episodies video spel wat vanaf 2008 tot 2010 in agt episodes op die Docomo Prime Series-P-01A Panasonic selfoon vrygestel was. Dit was voorheen beskikbaar op sy amptelike webwerf, maar op 20 April 2013, die app is nie meer beskikbaar vir aflaai en die webwerf is nie meer toeganklik. Die titel is net beskikbaar in Japan. Egter 'n Mediaraad kan verskyn, vrygestel in Japan, Noord-Amerika en Europa, is ontwikkel vir die Nintendo DS,SQUARE ENIX BRINGS AN UNRIVALED LINEUP OF FRANCHISES TO E3 2010: "Vir handheld platforms is die 3de Birthday™ en KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep vir die PSP® (PlayStation® Portable) stelsel, 'n prequel wat sal ontsluit die geheime aan die geliefde franchise, sowel as KINGDOM HEARTS Re:coded en FINAL FANTASY: THE 4 HEROES OF LIGHT™ vir Nintendo DS™, 'n bekoorlike nuwe avontuur deur die skeppers van die FINAL FANTASY III en IV remakes." onder die titel van Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Storie Die spel vind plaas voor die finale van die Kingdom Hearts II en volg die storie van Jiminy Chricket, King Mickey, Donald Duck en Goofy in Disney Kasteel. Terwyl die organisering van die rekords in Jiminy se joernaal van sy reise met Sora en sy vriende, Jiminy Cricket se nuuskierigheid oor die lyn "Dankie Naminé" lei in hom vind 'n boodskap wat hy het nie skryf: "Ons moet terug te bevry hulle uit hul gemartel." Ondersoek hierdie boodskap, King Mickey digitizes die inhoud van die joernaal en gaan in die gesimuleerde wêreld te ondersoek; ontwaking 'n virtuele Data-Sora op die virtuele lot eilande uit die inhoud van die joernaal te ontbloot die identiteit van "hulle" te voer. As Data-Sora wakker op lot eilande, hy ontmoetings talle "bugs", wat die vorm aanneem van rooi en swart blokkies, bedek die hele wêreld. Op die uitskakeling van die Heartless en vernietig die bugs, Sora wildkampdraad na ander wêrelde besmet met bugs om terug te keer na normaal, volg die cloaked figuur op bestellings van King Mickey. Meanwhile, Heartless begin verskyn binne Disney Kasteel, en almal bevind hulself vasgevang in die kamer. Tot hul verbasing, hulle is gered deur Data-Sora. Skielik, die cloaked figuur openbaar homself moet Jiminy se joernaal neem die vorm van Riku, en verduidelik dat hulle is nie meer in die werklike wêreld, maar die data wêreld. Sora afgestuur deur die joernaal ontdek sy ware identiteit, net teëkom Maleficent en Pete uit die werklike wêreld. Maleficent vernietig Data-Sora se Keyblade en dagvaarding Heartless hom aanval. Mickey en die joernaal opdaag om te stoor Sora, maar die joernaal is ontvoer deur Maleficent, met Mickey gee vang. Sora maak sy pad deur Hollow Bastion, staatsondersteunde deur Donald en Goofy. Hulle teëkom Pete, wat die joernaal dagvaarding en neem beheer van hom met die bugs te veg hulle, maar Sora steeds regkry om te verslaan die joernaal, wat val bewusteloos. Mickey opdaag en lig Sora dat tensy die bugs is vernietig, die joernaal sal nooit wek. Sora besluit om 'n manier vind om wek die joernaal, en betree Riku se data wêreld, sy vermoëns in die proses verloor. Die twee verskillende wêrelde van die Data-Riku se geheue en vind hul weg terug na Hollow Bastion, waar hulle veg en die nederlaag van Maleficent besoek. Intussen, King Mickey ontdek dat hy sal terugkeer gou na die werklike wêreld, maar die joernaal, wanneer dit voltooi, sal moet uitgewis word, wat sal beteken dat die einde van Data-Sora se herinneringe. Wanneer die tyd kom, Sora versoeke meer tyd om te stoor Pete en Maleficent, wat steeds in die data wêreld. Sora bevind hulle veg Sora se Heartless, maar Pete en Maleficent is skynbaar uitgewis voordat hy kan gryp. Sora Sora se Heartless verslaan, en bevind dat Pete en Maleficent was gered deur die joernaal deur 'n "Slenkdalkoors in die data". Hulle verlaat die Data wêreld kort voor Mickey lewer na die werklike wêreld, skrap die joernaal. 'N nuwe boodskap verskyn eis dat 'n nuwe deur na 'n nuwe wêreld oopgemaak is, wat is die data van die data wêreld bygevoeg in die joernaal. Mickey, besef dat hierdie soeke kan ook gevaarlik wees vir Data-Sora want hy het geen geheue daarvan, versoeke om weereens in die Data wêreld geneem word. Vind Data-Sora in Traverse Town, Mickey neem hom na Kasteel vergetelheid waar Data-Sora is gekonfronteer deur 'n jong man dra 'n swart jas. Hy vertel Sora dat as hy die waarheid wil ken, hy moet vorentoe beweeg op sy eie deur die vorige wêrelde hy besoek die vernietiging van bugs. Gedurende hierdie tyd, het hy besef dat selfs indien hy nie onthou van iemand hy ontmoet, daar is steeds die hartseer van ongelukkig vergeet wat die figuur poog nie om dit te laat verteer hom waarsku. Sora disregards hierdie boodskap en veg die figuur, geopenbaar word Roxas. Nadat hy aan Sora, Roxas gee hom 'n kaart soos Mickey verskyn. Sora open die volgende deur te vind Naminé, wat onthul die bugs 'n onbedoelde newe-effek van haar poging om te herstel Sora se herinneringe was. Het sy dan onthul Sora se aard as die "Sleutel wat alles verbind" deur sy bande met haarself, Roxas en Xion. Verder, Naminé sê vir Data-Sora oor drie syfers (Terra, Ventus en Aqua) ook vasgebind aan Sora se hart wat dié waarna verwys word in die boodskap en sy hulp nodig het. Mickey bids totsiens aan die Data-Sora en Naminé beloof dat hy die ware Sora hiervan sal inlig. In die finale toneel, Mickey stuur Sora 'n gebottelde brief (dieselfde een gestuur deur Mickey aan die einde van Kingdom Hearts II), wat Sora lees met Riku en Kairi. Speletjie meganika Spel-speel gebruik rooi en swart Bug Blox in mid lug Swewend. Hierdie blokke word gebruik om raaisels op te los en te bereik hoër grond. 'N debugging modus is ook in die kollig. In hierdie modus, verwyder jy die blokke om te vorder tot vyande. Daar is ook tye wanneer jy net veg teenstanders soos in Olympus Coliseum. Daar is tye wanneer Sora veg saam met ander karakters soos Hercules en Cloud in die Olympus Coliseum episode. Na die gebeure van 'n episode is verby, kan die speler nuwe items te koop vir Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Karakters Wêrelde ;Werklike wêrelde *Disney Castle (cutscene slegs) *Destiny Islands (cutscene slegs) ;Data Wêrelde *Dive to the Heart *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Hollow Bastion *Disney Castle *Castle Oblivion *Neverland (cutscene slegs) Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels *Amptelike werf (Japannese) ja:キングダム ハーツ コーデッド en:Kingdom Hearts coded de:Kingdom Hearts coded fr:Kingdom Hearts: Coded es:Kingdom Hearts coded it:Kingdom Hearts coded pt:Kingdom Hearts coded fi:Kingdom Hearts coded Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts coded